15 November 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-11-15 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *The British Library file finishes just before Peel introduces The Smiths track. *Peel claims he knows more people in Germany and the Netherlands than in London. *Peel explains in the lyrics of Eton Crop's 'Gay Boys On The Battlefield' that a certain amount of the war dead were bound to be homosexuals, which society generally doesn't accept. *Peel explains that there is greater music outside the British-American axis. *Peel hopes to meet Die Zwei when he goes to Berlin next month for the Atonal music festival. *Peel can't find a copy of the Cocteau Twins, which he was going to play. *Peel mentions that he doesn't have any tattoos after a listener claims that she saw his tattoos at his roadshow. *Peel is delighted that the Smiths have entered the latest BBC Charts at number 32 with 'This Charming Man'. Sessions *Eton Crop #1. Recorded: 1983-11-09. Repeated: 30 November 1983, 22 December 1983 *Sophie And Peter Johnston #2 (repeat). Recorded: 1983-10-15. Broadcast: 27 October 1983. Repeated: 07 December 1983. Tracklisting *Higsons: Push Out The Boat (7") Waap *Birthday Party: Swampland (12" - Mutiny!) Mute *Sanford Clark: The Man Who Made An Angel Cry (LP - The Fool) Ace *Mutabaruka with The High Times Players: Junk Food (12" - Junk Food / Johnny Drughead) Alligator *Eton Crop: Boring Isms (session) *Alien Sex Fiend: I'm Not Mad (LP - Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain) Anagram *10,000 Maniacs: Planned Obsolescence (12" - Human Conflict Number Five) Mark *Poser: Music Tutor (LP - Hot And Sweet) Rohit International :(JP: 'What an extraordinary name to give yourself') *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Open Eyes (session) *Ruts: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin *Papa Face & Bionic Rhona: To The Bump (12") Fashion *Eton Crop: Gay Boys On The Battlefield (session) *Die Zwei: Grapsch! (12") Zensor *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Wings Of A Dove *Send No Flowers: Playing For Time (7" - Send No Flowers) Praxis :(JP: 'Whatever became of them') *Robert Johnson: Travelling Riverside Blues *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Travel In Time (session) *London Underground: Between The Lines (7") On-U Sound *Eton Crop: He Didn't Say Anything (session) :(JP: 'This is number 32 in the new BBC charts and how gratifying it to see that and the band featured on the front of Sounds, the Smiths of course and this is for Scott') *Smiths: This Charming Man (7") Rough Trade The track peaked at number 25 in the UK Singles Chart in 1983. A re-issued peaked at number 8 in 1992. *Shades: Strollin' After Dark (Teenage Werewolf) *Slime: Junge Junge (LP - Alle Gegen Alle) Aggressive Rockproduktionen *Pablo Moses: In The Future (LP - In The Future) Mercury *Sophie And Peter Johnston: Words And Words (session) *Pastels: I Wonder Why (7") Rough Trade *Eton Crop: Explain (session) *Altered Images: Beckoning Strings (LP - Happy Birthday) Epic *Sensational Nightingales: Golden Streets (LP - Heart And Soul) Peacock File ;Name *020A-B0735XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0735XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:01:32 *0:24:42 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B735/1) ;Footnotes Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library